Pokémon: Transmigration
by AngelxofxChaos
Summary: Join Darien Fargo as he journeys throughout the Pokémon world to make a name for himself as master trainer! He is fated to battle through not only other trainers and the leagues, but through the terrain, society, and unspeakable evil. Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Foreword

**Pokémon: Transmigration**

**_Foreword_**

**Hey folks! AOC here! Thank you for taking the time to click on this link to read this (hopefully!) wonderful work of Pokémon fan-fiction. Yes, yes, I know, you want to get to the good part, the story; that's the main reason you clicked on that link in the first place, right? Well, should you choose, you can click the little "Next" button right now to jump right into it, but I highly recommend reading this part first before you do.**

**I just wanted to take this moment to clear up some misconceptions you might have now, had have, or will have as you read this piece. This section will describe what this fanfic is and what it's not. Let's start with the "not" first:**

**~This fanfic is not a text-form account of an actual Nuzlocke run. Though there are some aspects of the story that may very well fit a Nuzlocke run (such as a Pokémon dying in battle), it is not based off one that I myself have attempted. There will, however, be a separate fanfic sometime in the future that will detail the events of my Pokémon X Nuzlocke run.**

**~This fanfic may or may not have your all-time favorite Pokémon or characters. I can't guarantee that it will or won't, nor am I able to cater to everyone's tastes.**

**~At this point in time, I am not accepting fan-made original characters (OCs) at this time. That might change as I progress through this story, but I can't make any promises on that front. So until further notice, there will be no OC apps sent to me.**

**~And lastly, I have thought long and hard about this bit, but I've made my decision: this fanfic will NOT have talking Pokémon in it. Mostly it's due to the fact that I am seeking to better myself as a writer, and having a Pokémon portray its feelings and emotions through body language and facial expression is much better practice than having them just flat-out speaking their thoughts. **

**Okay, now that that whole wave of potential disappointment has died down, let me tell you what this story IS all about (without spoilers, of course). This is a fanfic of my OC as he takes off on a journey throughout the world of Pokémon as we know it today. That's right, he will be traveling through all six regions, starting with his home region of Johto, making many new friends and rivals out of whatever humans and Pokémon he comes across. There will be plenty of action and adventure, spots of comedic relief, a light dose of drama, a couple of very dark themes, and maybe even a bit of romance. There will also be some violence, swearing, and the like, so this fic is rated T, just to be on the safe side (though it probably won't be anything TOO extreme enough to merit an M rating, but that might change as I write this. Just a fair warning). **

**Also, this fic will bring elements of both the Pokémon games and the Pokémon anime together in one package. I've only started to play the games about three or four years ago (starting with Platinum), but I've been a big fan of the anime since the very first episode of the very first season. It will include some gameplay mechanics (such as an individual Pokémon's nature and characteristic, but NONE of that IV/EV stuff) as well as themes from the anime itself. Heck, you might even see a couple of select characters from the anime and games, though I'm keeping their identities a secret for now.**

**My best intention to you all is to try and get at least one chapter up a week. But I do have a place outside of this work, and sometimes it gets the better of me, so do understand that If I don't get a chapter up on time, then something came up IRL and I had to attend to it. **

**So, that's enough of me chatting, and I hope I didn't deter many of you away with it. I'll let you get right to the story! So go ahead, click the Next button now!**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Seven years ago…_

_"__Hello?"_

_The boy called out, but no one familiar called back. The sun, while still high in the sky, was obscured by the towering treetops, and an unexpected chill filled the summer air._

_"__Anybody here?"_

_A flutter of wings overhead startled the boy. He looked up, and whatever sky the trees allowed through began to turn grey. The boy's breathing and heartbeat accelerated as he looked desperately for his group, his counselor, his parents, anyone that wasn't just him._

_"__Hey!"_

_The forest offered no echo in response. The boy spun around to see if anyone heard his plea for help, but to no avail. Loneliness and fear began to settle into the boy's mind, forcing tears to form in his eyes. So frightened was he that he did not watch where he was stepping. A stray root caught his boot and made him stumble onto the ground, bruising his bare knee in the process. The boy whimpered in pain as he pushed himself onto his feet, already missing everyone. The vastness of the forest threatened to cave in on him as he meandered in a random direction, anxious to come across anyone at all._

_A high-pitched squeak made the boy jump, paralyzing him in fear. He couldn't turn around; what if it was a monster waiting to eat him? He knew he shouldn't have listened to the scary campfire stories last night. The same noise sounded again, and this time, the boy couldn't help but turn around. There was no scary monster behind him, just trees and brush. Another sound of the squeak turned the boy's fear into wonder. The sound had come from the other side of the bush in front of him. He hesitated for only a moment, until the next squeak compelled him to brave the brush._

_"__Hello?"_

_After struggling with the bush and suffering a few nicks and scrapes, the boy made it to the other side, anxious to see what was on the other side. He did not expect it to be this horrible._

_A small, shrew-like creature was tied to one of the many trees by a leash made of chain. Its short fur, bluish on top and creamy on the bottom, was marred with countless cuts and bruises. It looked as if it were crying, for the corners of its eyes were still wet with tears. Its squeaks were pained, filled with anguish, and hollow from hunger. It was shivering from the sudden chill, but beyond that, it did not move._

_The boy approached the creature, and it flinched in response, curling up into a ball in terror. The boy's mouth remained agape, but finally formed words._

_"__What happened?"_

_Heedless of his own safety, the boy drew closer to the cowering creature. The drum of thunder could be heard in the distance, and the rain came slowly through the canopy of trees. The creature's pained whimpers began to worry the boy, yet still he approached, kneeling close to the poor thing._

_"__It's okay. I won't hurt you. I promise."_

_The rain began to pelt harder and faster, and the canopy stood no chance of holding it back. The boy took off his backpack and fished around in it, taking out a blanket and a bright red berry. He gingerly held the berry out to the creature. Slowly, it unfurled itself, almost as if moving brought it pain. It gave its squeak again, and tenderly sniffed the berry with its long nose. It then nipped the berry, chewing slowly and thoroughly. The boy could see a spark in its eye as it swallowed the piece of berry, and it painfully reached out its tiny arms for the rest of it. The boy smiled and let the creature take the berry from him._

_"__That's it."_

_He then used some sticks that were lying nearby to fashion the blanket into a makeshift tent, a trick that one of his campmates had taught him. At least the two of them would be dry for now. The boy then looked at the creature's emaciated form, its injuries, and the chain leash that bound it to the tree. Though he was happy to help this creature, he was also puzzled and distraught. No Pokémon could have hurt it so badly._

_"__Who would do something like this?"_


	3. I: Departure

((Disclaimer: Pokémon is property of Nintendo and Gamefreak. Please support the official release.))

**Chapter 1: Departure**

_Monday, June 6, Blackthorn City, Johto_

Morning light filtered in through the blinds, hitting the bed that was now in disarray. The bed's occupant groaned, covering his head with the protective blanket. The daylight was coming earlier and earlier with the passing days, and he hated that his room window had to face the east. The sun was merciless, but the thick blanket shielded him from its glare. The warmth beneath was perfect. Maybe he could bear to sleep for another hour or three…

"Darien! Wake up, big brother, or you're gonna be late!" an annoyed young girl's voice shouted from the other side of his door.

Darien grumbled again. "It's too early for yelling, sis. Ugh…what time is it anyway?" He reached blindly for the alarm clock, but ended up knocking it onto the floor again.

"It's almost quarter to nine, genius!" his sister replied. "You're supposed to leave with Mama and me for New Bark Town in fifteen minutes!"

"Oh…right," Darien muttered as he tossed in his bed again. He was about to drift off to sleep again when that realization sank into his brain a little more. "OH CRAP, I SLEPT IN!" he shouted, fully awake with eyes wide open. He stumbled out of bed, face-planting onto the wood floor with the rest of his body still tangled in the sheets.

"Gee, I was wondering when you'd figure that out," his sister said almost mockingly. "You better move your butt, mister, otherwise Mama's gonna have a fit."

Once he shook himself free of his covers, Darien Fargo raced to his dresser, where his outfit for his travels was thankfully already folded up on top. In a haphazard flash he swapped his pajamas for his outfit, which consisted of black chino pants, a bright red t-shirt and another black button-up over it with faux gold trim. He then slid on his black socks and black hiking boots, almost losing his balance more than once. After he slapped on his red belt, he snatched his fingerless gloves and black fedora and took off towards his room door, where his mirrored image greeted him.

Darien himself was tall for a boy of sixteen, standing at around five foot ten, and while not male-model attractive, he was still very healthy and pleasing to look at, so long as he didn't just get out of bed. His pale skin hints at his distant relationship to the people of Sinnoh, yet his litheness and the angles of his face show overwhelming evidence that he is from Johto. His hair, the color of very dark chocolate, was of medium length, and would normally go just past his jaw if it weren't in such disarray from last night's sleep. Thinking fast, he grabbed a brush off the top of his dresser and quickly worked out the mats and tangles, his ocean-blue eyes making sure that his hair was at least tolerable before he put the fedora on. He pocketed his gloves for the time being and opened his room door.

His little sister, Delilah, was waiting for him on the other side. She was not quite ten yet, but she was unusually smart for her age. Darien, however, knew that this smartness was only half of "smart-aleck" in her case. Her round face and the brown hair that framed it, combined with her large blue eyes, easily belied her intellect and her wit. She had a Teddiursa doll in one hand and her eyes on her watch.

"One minute, thirty-seven seconds. Looks like a new record, big brother!" Delilah remarked.

"Whoopee, I'll alert the media," Darien brushed off sarcastically as he dashed down the long beige hallway. There were many doors lining this hallway, most of which led into other bedrooms. They were the bedrooms of his older siblings, who had already left the house in pursuit of other dreams. It had been difficult growing up as the second-youngest of seven children, and it was made even worse by the fact that he was one of only two boys out of the whole bunch. Worse still, the other boy happened to be the eldest of them all (about ten years older than Darien), so he was the first to leave. But Darien's life up until now had been bearable for the most part, with or without them. Now the rooms stood vacant and untouched, should his older siblings ever decide to come home and stay for a while.

Darien reached the end of the hallway and bounded down the stairs two at a time. The smell of freshly-prepared breakfast didn't so much waft into his nose as it did collide with it, and it took Darien's rambunctious entrance into the dining room for it to fully register in his mind. There, on the florally-colored dining room table, was a plate with pancakes stacked upon it. Darien's mother, an auburn-haired woman nearing her fifties yet not looking a day over thirty-five, was standing in front of the table, wiping the sweat from her brow. She whipped around to see Darien stumble into the dining hall and onto his seat. A look of disapproval formed on her face and a sigh lingered on her breath.

"Darien, sweetie, what have I told you about running in the house?" she chastised, fists on her hips.

"Sorry, Mama," Darien apologized as he carved a huge slice of syrup-soaked pancakes and stuffed it into his mouth, hardly savoring the fluffy texture. "Godda bi' doo ecfoided for today."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Darien," his mother scolded once more.

"Thorry," Darien mumbled sheepishly before swallowing hard. He cut himself a much smaller slice of pancakes. "What I was trying to say was I got a bit too excited for today."

"So excited that you couldn't sleep?" his mother asked as she place a glass of sitrus berry juice next to his plate.

"No way! I slept well! I've never felt more well-rested in my life!" Darien dismissed before he guzzled some of the juice down.

Delilah entered the kitchen, her hands still wrapped around her Teddiursa doll. "Yeah, right. You only feel that way when you sleep 'til noon. I bet you could beat a Snorlax in a sleeping contest."

At this all-too-familiar insult, Darien nearly choked on his juice. "Cram it, sis!" he snapped, a disgruntled look crossing his face as Delilah ran off in hysterics.

Their mother laughed embarrassingly. "There's just no getting you two to get along, is there?" Darien only grumbled incoherently in response through another mouthful of pancakes, glaring daggers towards where Delilah bolted. "I didn't think so. Finish your breakfast, Darien. We're leaving in ten minutes. And don't grumble with your mouth full."

Despite his mother's wishes, Darien grumbled his way through his breakfast as quickly as he could before rising from his seat and heading out the front door into the beautiful day that awaited him. He felt the breeze run across his body, offering great relief from this otherwise hot summer sun. Only a few tiny clouds dared to pass by overhead, puffs of white in a sea of sky. Darien took a moment to close his eyes breathe deep of this day, a small ritual he habitually used to fully awaken himself when the day was just right.

He needed that one breath of perfect summer air, his gut told him, for the many days that would come. The large jeep stood still and running in front of him, his mother already in the driver's seat and Delilah in one of the many back seats. He straightened himself up and climbed into the passenger seat. Taking one last, longing look at the giant red box of a house that had served as his home and shelter for the last sixteen years, it soon became a speck behind him as the jeep drove off towards New Bark Town.

Not for the first time, he began to wonder if this journey he was supposed to undertake would really be worth it. From what he had gathered, going on a journey around the entire region of Johto was considered a rite of passage into adulthood, a tradition upheld for countless generations. Up until seven years ago, it was a rite meant to be taken once a child reached ten years of age. An unfortunate and horrific accident, however, caused many folks in this modern age to question whether one can entrust children so young to safely trek across the wilds and battle the gyms. As a result, the League committee agreed that the age threshold be bumped up to sixteen, so that a child can learn more about the world and be better prepared before tackling the journey. Even with this significant change, the tradition never died, but since then, there were significantly less families adhering to it.

Of course he was excited to begin his journey. He just felt annoyed that he had to wait as long as he did, whereas his older siblings got to journey before the change. Have the wilds really become more dangerous? Were the extra years of learning that he went through going to be put to good use? Or was it all a fabrication used to scare little kids? He didn't know for sure. His heart told him that he was ready to take on the journey, but his mind was plagued with doubt.

The drive to New Bark Town was largely quiet and uneventful, with only the occasional witty comment from Delilah and Darien giving a sharp retort of some sort. The boy spent the times in between them staring almost dazedly at the trees passing by, ignoring the steady grind of the jeep's wheels on the road. Soon, the treetops turned into building roofs and wind turbines, signifying their arrival into the winds of a new beginning.

Five minutes after entering New Bark Town, the jeep stopped in front of a large, pale yellow two-story building with a teal roof. A tall post to the right held a weather vane, the summer breeze directing it to the west. The sign left of the double-doors read "Pokémon Laboratory. New Trainers Apply Here." Immediately, Darien's stomach tightened; this was where he was dropped off at camp seven years ago. Now this was where he would start his journey.

"Okay, Darien, you ready to go?" his mother asked brightly as she turned the jeep off.

His inner core tightening, he set his doubts aside with a sigh. "Yep. Let's do this." He hopped out of the jeep, apprehensive of what lay beyond the double doors. Knowing he could not back down from this, he stood by his mother's side with Delilah in tow and opened the double-doors.

Darien stood in awe at the many technological wonders that lined the fluorescent-lit laboratory. Rows of shelves along the right wall held large eggs of many different colors, sealed off by locked glass doors. Computers and machinery adorned the left wall, each with a dizzying amount of buttons, screens, and abstract pictures too complex for his untrained eyes to figure out. Over on the far wall was a desk straining underneath the weight of assorted clutter, along with several other monitors and gadgets. A tall, fair-haired man sat at this desk, furiously trying to organize the mess he apparently had caused. He turned around only when he heard the footsteps of the present Fargo family. Gasping, he stood up quickly, sending a bundle of papers flying all over his desk and onto the floor.

"Oh goodness! H-hello there!" he exclaimed with a quick wave of the hand as he doubled over to snag the papers. "Oh, I do apologize for the mess! This is so embarrassing."

Darien's mother couldn't help but chuckle. "It's quite alright, Professor Elm." She put a hand on her son's shoulder. "Now, I bet you remember Darien here, don't you?"

Professor Elm adjusted his glasses before settling his eyes on the teen before him. "Indeed I do! You've grown a lot taller since I last saw you, Darien," he spoke, smiling brightly.

Darien rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I wasn't that short back when I attended camp, was I?"

Elm looked at him blankly before laughing half-heartedly. "Perhaps? I may be mistaken. My memory has been a bit scatterbrained as of late." He paused to look at the papers in his hands, as if trying to determine why he was gathering them up in the first place. He then spun around to his desk to snatch a couple more papers to add to the pile of a dozen he held. "Now then, Miss Fargo! I'm sure you're familiar with the paperwork I have you go over for registering a new trainer? Keep in mind that there have been a few changes to the risk and safety regulations since your last visit here, and I suggest you read them over thoroughly. And be sure to sign wherever they ask you to sign. You can use that spare desk over in the far corner if you need to." He gestured awkwardly towards the corner where the desk in question was, near the corner of the lab.

Darien's mom rolled her eyes at the familiarity of the situation before taking the bundle of presumably legal-jargon-laced paper. "Yes, I'll be sure to read everything once again, Professor Elm."

"Apologies, Miss Fargo. Sixth time here, sixth time asked," the professor reminded. "Now, while you're busy with that, I'll get Darien all set up for his journey."

"Okay, then," the mother complied before turning to Delilah, who had been staring in speechless awe at the entire room. "Come along with Mommy, Delilah. We need to give Darien and Professor Elm some space."

"Aw, but I wanna see what becoming a trainer is like!" Delilah complained.

"You can listen if you want to, honey, but for now, I need you to stay with me and not touch anything," Miss Fargo coaxed before taking Delilah's wrist and giving a gentle tug.

"Fine," the little girl whined, lips settling into a pout as her mother took her towards the desk.

Darien laughed quietly to himself. He couldn't imagine his little sister as a competent Pokémon trainer quite yet. Maybe once she decided to mellow out and lose her smart-aleck attitude, he could see her as a trainer. If she decided to do so at all, but somehow he doubted it. Instead, he focused his attention on what Professor Elm had to say.

The Professor kept a steady posture as he paced about his work area. "Now, Darien Fargo, a lot of what I say will also be spoken by many of my colleagues throughout the world, not the least of which being my mentor, Professor Oak, whom I tend to paraphrase a lot, so I'll try to keep it brief. Now, as I'm sure you know by now, to actually quote the great professor: 'this world is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon. We humans live alongside Pokémon as friends. At times we play together, and at other times we work together. Some people use their Pokémon to battle and develop closer bonds with them.' This journey will help you achieve all four of those goals, and by doing so, you will be recognized as an adult capable of taking whatever the world will throw at you. The journey will not be an easy one, as it is fraught with perilous obstacles at every turn, especially during these recent years. If you feel you are not ready for whatever reason, then nobody's stopping you from refusing to go. Do you know, both in your mind and your heart, that you are capable of undertaking this journey?"

Darien inhaled deeply. Everything was beginning to fall into place. He now understood the risks he would possibly be faced with. He kept reports he had read on the accidents vividly in his mind. One in particular stood out; a young girl, only slightly older than Delilah is now, got attacked by a wild Ursaring six years ago. Her Pokémon did not stand a chance against the fierce Ursaring, and once it killed them, it went after her. The details of the attack were too gruesome to report to the public; it just told that the girl was found by another trainer who took her to the nearest hospital. She did not survive the night. A young trainer with bright dreams about becoming a great Pokémon trainer, swiftly crushed by a savage Pokémon. He remembered becoming so sad and nauseous after reading that report that he spent the next couple of days in bed.

That girl had been his friend at Pokémon camp. She was so kind and sweet to him during his time there. To have her ripped away so suddenly and violently had taken a huge emotional toll on him, and he couldn't even begin imagine what her parents must have felt at the time.

He resolved that he would undertake the journey in her stead, to achieve the dream that she wasn't able to accomplish. There was no way he would refuse now.

"I am ready, Professor," he said with confidence.

"Excellent!" Professor Elm exclaimed. He then walked to a display shelf next to his desk and pulled out a long blue case. He set it on top of the clutter of his desk. "Now, to get new trainers started right away, I set them up with one of three starter Pokémon. It will no doubt be a tremendous help to you as both a battling companion and as a friend. Of course, the choice is yours of which one you want to take with you." He paused as he opened the case, revealing three Pokéballs resting on top of a blue velvet pad. "You may choose from Chikorita the Leaf Pokémon, Totodile the Big Jaw Pokémon, or Cyndaquil the Fire Mouse Pokémon."

As Darien approached the case, he noticed that one of the Pokéballs began to wiggle and wobble on top of the pad. The Pokéball suddenly opened and a burst of shimmering white light caught both Darien and Professor Elm off guard, causing them to step back in shock. The white light coalesced into the form of a small shrew-like creature with teal and cream-colored fur. It looked up to Darien, then slowly approached him. It sniffed his boot with great care, as if trying to recognize something about the strange being in front of it. It then squeaked in delight as flames briefly erupted from the four red spots on its back. Once the fire disappeared it then jumped up into Darien's arms. So surprised was Darien that he almost dropped the creature, but he managed to maintain his hold on it.

"Whoa! Friendly little guy, aren't you?" Darien quipped as the Pokémon nudged its cheek with its long snout.

Professor Elm laughed at the scene. "So that explains it!" he shouted as if he had an epiphany.

"Explains what, Professor?" Darien inquired as the Pokémon in his hands began purring.

Professor Elm adjusted his glasses once again. "Don't you remember when you were here at camp seven years ago? That was the Cyndaquil you helped save! You almost never left its side while it was recovering, even when it was time for you to leave. I'll tell you, it looked so sad when you finally did. Ever since then, it has always been afraid to go with any other up-and-coming trainer, always curling itself into a ball when someone other than me approached it. On top of that, during its time outside the Pokéball, it simply stared out the lab window, as if it were waiting for something. I guess it remembered your scent. This is quite literally the first time in years that I've seen it this happy."

Darien did remember that day, if only fleetingly. He remembered feeding and providing shelter for an injured Pokémon in the woods, and staying with it until the dead of night when they were finally found by the camp counselors. Since then, every night before he went to sleep, his mind would drift briefly to that poor Pokémon he found and wonder how it was doing. Coming back to the now, he saw that same Cyndaquil in his hands, in much better health than when he found it. "Is that so?" he asked nobody in particular. But Cyndaquil, feeling Darien's question, nudged his cheek once more. This helped to reinforce his choice. He will be there for this Pokémon once again. "If that's the case, then I choose Cyndaquil to be my first Pokémon."

/\/\/\/\

**And with that, Chapter 1 comes to a close! It's a bit of a doozy, but that's how most first chapters are, right? **

**Anyhoo, it would mean a lot to me if you all could review. I'm always seeking to better myself as a writer, and I appreciate any and all feedback you guys can give. **

**So, REVIEW!**

**~AOC**


End file.
